Hermione's Rough Week
by absorbaloff
Summary: Hermione has an interesting week, dump Ron, move in with Sirius, etc. Each Chapter will be a new day in the week. Romantic pairing Sirius/Hermione. WARNING - LEMONS - Seriously, if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Seriously, Lemons, M for Mature – don't read if you don't like it._

_I obviously, did not create Harry Potter, so I don't make money off it._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

~*~

"… so I can't wait, it'll be brilliant! Won't it?" asked a very excited Ron.

"HA!" Barked Sirius.

"_I_ think it'll be excellent. A great learning experience for you Ronald," said Hermione, trying to placate her boyfriend. Sure, she found it a little funny that he'd be going to help Charlie in Romania as a glorified stable hand, but it wasn't necessary to belittle Ron _all_ the time. . She knew Sirius loved giving people a hard time, but no one more than Ron.

~*~

It had been after the final battle of the war, Harry had possession of the three Hollows, and depressed at the abundant loss of life, he went to the Ministry. In the Department of Mysteries, Harry ventured into the Veil under the Invisibility Cloak. With the ability to escape Death, Harry wandered in the darkness, amongst the lost souls, most with the evidence of their deaths apparent. It was several days, without food or water; Harry decided that his fanciful dreams of finding and saving Sirius were just that, dreams. Heading back toward the Veil's entrance, Harry saw him. Sirius Black was waiting for him. Hanging on to his only recently discovered freedom from Dementors, he wasn't anxious to let it go again so soon, and clung on to the last bit of life in him. He spent years in the Veil. Limbo. Existing without knowledge of time and the life passing by outside the Veil.

With Sirius rescued, Harry was so happy to have his only family back. They bonded, and while Sirius was protective of Harry like a father, he was still as youthful as ever. He played Quidditch with the Weasley's, went shopping with Ginny and Hermione, and of course, got on Mrs. Weasley's nerves, just as all the other children did.

Sirius loved his new newfound freedom. He was just as social as he could be. He loved playing jokes and telling stories, and took cues from the elder Weasley brothers, including picking on Ron. At first Ron didn't mind, it was like having another big brother, but his joking became less playful and more abusive overtime.

Hermione had been dating with Ron since school, and she had never seen him so depressed by anything. She tried to cheer him up, to no avail. She tried drawing Sirius' razor wit toward her, but he wasn't having it. She suggested Ron try firing back. Wow, did that not go well at all. Ron's attempt at knocking the man down a peg or two only ended up sharpening his wit, and increasing its focus, on Ron.

~*~

"Sirius, you are so mean to him," Hermione hissed at him, after Ron had sulked out of the room. All Sirius did was shrug his shoulders. Sirius had no desire to be nice to the boy. He was just that, a little boy. He had no respect of adults, his parents, or women, namely Hermione.

The Golden Trio had become royalty since the war. Girls would swoon over the boys, and men over Hermione. Ron especially, took all the attention his head. He expected special treatment. He wanted people to go out of their way for him. He expected to get free meals at restaurants, free goods from stores and women's phone numbers wherever he was. When anyone tried treating him like a normal person he would through a tantrum, whether it was his parents or Hermione. That was Sirius' problem.

Sirius grew up in one of the oldest, pureblood families, but wanted little to do with it. Sure, he enjoyed his inheritance, but he didn't expect people to grovel at his feet about it either. (This may have had something to do with being sorted into Gryffindor, rather than Slytherin.) Sirius felt that people deserved treatment based on their treatment of others, The Golden Rule, as it were. It was in this respect that made Hermione stand out.

Out of the Golden Trio, she was the most grounded. She expected no special treatment, and rarely allowed it. She wanted everyone to have respect: wizard, witch, centaur and elf. Sirius was astounded that a young, beautiful witch, famous beyond measure, was able to remain so levelheaded. He was intrigued, and more than that, he was interested.

He had a crush on the young woman. He knew it, too. He was enamored with her, and he wanted nothing more than her happiness. He also knew it was his narcissistic side that said she would be happiest with him, but that wasn't relevant. Ron was not a good choice for her. He was going to start a coup, and show her just how wrong Ron was for her.

It had been eleven months since he'd been rescued from the veil, and the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat was next Saturday, a week away. The Ministry was throwing an enormous ball and the whole Order of the Phoenix was invited as the guests of honor. Sirius was determined to be there at Hermione's side, with Ron as far away as he could manage.

"Hermione, I think I just need to get out of the house for a bit. You know I don't like being cooped up for too long." She nodded in understanding. "What say we head out to Diagon Alley? Spend a few Galleons? My treat," Sirius whimpered. Hermione was technically dating Ron, but there wasn't a woman who he couldn't convince with his smile and charm. He was a romantic force to be reckoned with.

"If you're going out, get me some more Floo Powder, we're out, will you," shouted Mrs. Weasley from the far end of the kitchen. _While maybe there is one woman immune_, he thought.

"Sure thing Molly, love'd to," smiled Sirius. Since his return, Sirius welcomed all his friends in his home, and they took him up on the offer; though the only permanent residents were himself and Harry.

"Hmm." Molly responded with a polite nod, not entirely sincere. While most Weasley's spent time at Sirius', Ginny was spending a lot of time there with Harry, unsupervised, and needless to say, Molly didn't exactly approve.

"Okay Sirius, I'd love to go along. Let me just see if Ron wants to join us," chirped Hermione. She loved going out and shopping; she _was_ a woman.

"Sure thing, love." Sirius was going to try today, Ron's defenestration would happen, sooner rather than later. He never wanted to just blatantly call Ron out, but time was drawing near, he may have to go to this as his last resort. Not yet though.

"Here we are," Hermione announced unnecessarily. Sirius knew Ron wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend someone else's money.

They apparated to the end of Diagon Alley, with Gringotts at the far end. Sirius had to think, how to stage his coup, without being obvious, if he could help it. Money brought out the worst in Ron, so Sirius knew the opportunity would present itself.

The Saturday morning was rather warm, it was just past noon and it was already hot out. The three stopped to get some cold drinks to have while walking. Hermione and Sirius got simple, cold lemonades while Ron ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron ordered the Venti, Non-fat, Half-caff, double-whip, caramel frap. She also giggled when Sirius magicked a pink paper umbrella in Ron's drink when his back was turned. When the server told the group their total and Hermione tried to pay, Sirius told her that her lemonade cost next to nothing, there was no reason to. Hermione looked at Ron as he threw out the paper umbrella and drank his drink, intentionally avoiding his cue. Sirius paid for the drinks, but Hermione insisted she leave the tip. Sirius and Hermione smiled at one another.

They walked down the busy streets. The warmer than usual temperature had brought out a large group of people to the street. Ron was strutting down the street, shaking hands and posing for pictures. Hermione hung back as usual, happy to avoid the limelight. Sirius had put an arm over Hermione's shoulders, holding her against his hip, her arm wrapped around his waist. She leaned against him as they had stopped, again, so Ron could sign an autograph. Hermione looked up at Sirius who rolled his eyes, she giggled. Ron turned to see the two standing there having a laugh.

"Hermi, come here and pose for a picture," Ron demanded, grabbing Hermione by the wrist, pulling his girlfriend out of the muscular arms of the older wizard. As he yanked her away, she was startled enough that she lost her grip on her condensate-covered drink, and it fell to the dirt road.

"Ron! You spilled my drink!"

"Sorry Hermi. Sirius 'll buy you another one."

"Ronald, _you_ spilled my drink, not Sirius, why should he buy me another one!"

_Yes_, thought Sirius. _This is brilliant! _He watched as Hermione's anger grew toward the boy. Ron, oblivious to his behavior, as usual, dug his hole deeper.

"He's got plenty of money, Hermi, he won't mind."

"He's in front of you Ronald, you could ask him. Besides, it's not the point! You are so completely absorbed in yourself, you don't think about anyone else!" Hermione was so angry she had become red in the face.

"If you're going to be like that Hermi, do what you want. I'll go off on my own."

_This can't get any better_, Sirius was thrilled.

"Fine," she declared. Putting on a more pleasant face she turned to the older wizard. "Sirius, would you like to continue on?" Hermione asked the dark-haired wizard as she slipped her hand in his.

"It would be my honor, m' lady." Sirius said as he held her hand in front of her, he took a small bow to her and brought her hand to his lips for a small kiss. She blushed at the chivalry of the gentleman before her.

The two continued on their walk, not saying a word to Ron as they walked past him. Finishing his autograph signing, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius give Hermione his lemonade. _See, she got another drink, what's the big deal_, Ron thought.

Sirius and Hermione walked arm-in-arm along the road. They went into several shops. Sirius offered to buy her several items that he saw caught her eye, but she insisted that it was not necessary, that "spending the day with a real gentleman was gift enough." (This made Sirius' heart practically leap from his chest.) They continued their stroll, peering in windows and walking in and out of shops. The only purchase made was for Floo Powder for Mrs. Weasley. They decided to stop and sit outside in the sun and enjoy some ice cream. They sat at a table shaded from the sun and a bit back from the main path. Occasionally feeding the other ice cream, she had gotten fudge ripple, he pralines and crème; they sat in a happy bliss, ignorant of the outside world. For a little while anyway.

"Is that Ron Weasley?" Sirius and Hermione's giggles stopped when they heard some young girl say this. Wanting to stay out of the limelight, they stayed behind the mob of people, but got up to follow, not wanting to miss witnessing Ron in all his star-studded glory.

Ron stopped and posed for pictures, much like a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor they had once had. Hermione looked up at Sirius and rolled her eyes, he chuckled; the two smiled at each other, and Hermione pulled Sirius' arm to her, holding onto it. Sirius loved how comfortable she felt with him, not to mention how good she felt pressed up against him.

Ron continued pandering to the crowd, while Sirius and Hermione spied on him. Their interest intensified when they saw a young blonde woman, two or three years Ron's senior, come up to the boy. Ron's eyes lit up. He put his arm around her and posed with her. He left his arm there when he signed an autograph for her. Hermione wasn't surprised as she'd seen this before ("Can't let down my fans, Hermi," he'd say.) What Hermione hadn't seen before was when the blonde woman gave him a slip of paper with her address on it, he read it and put it in his inside robes pocket.

"Why you…" Hermione started as she went to throttle her boyfriend.

"Not here love," Sirius whispered in her ear as he held her back by placing an arm around her waist. Sirius whisked her away from the crowd, walking back towards the spot they had apparated. He looked at Hermione; she was seething."Wait till tonight, if he tells you about it, you can look back on this and laugh," Sirius offered.

"And if he doesn't," Hermione questioned.

Sirius paused. _How to respond, without being too eager.._. "I'll be there for you." Hermione smiled. "And I'll beat his arse." She laughed at that, though Sirius was, in fact, serious. Hermione and Sirius walked slowly down the road. They weren't window shopping anymore, just enjoying the other's company in peace. Hermione had Sirius' hand in hers and her body wrapped around his arm. Before they reached the apparition point they stopped.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why does Ron call you Hermi, I thought you hated that nickname?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I do hate that name. I don't know why he does it. I used to tell him not to, but it fell on deaf ears, so I just gave up."

Sirius nodded his understanding.

"Can I ask you a question Sirius?"

"Of course, it's only fair." He smiled down at her.

"Who are you taking to the Ministry Ball next week?"

_You I hope_, his heart yelled. "Well," he began. "No one."

"Why not? You are going, aren't you?" Her voice sounded eager, almost if she wanted him there, he hoped he wasn't imagining this.

"I am going, Hermione. But the woman I _want_ to take has a boyfriend, so I'm going stag." He never once took his eyes from hers, hoping to get his point across.

Hermione blushed. "Oh," was all she could come up with.

The two apparated back to Grimmauld Place, entering the back door from the small garden. Sirius opened the door for her, allowing her to go first. She curtsied and stepped inside, into the kitchen. It was empty.

"Can I get you anything?" Sirius offered, placing the jar of Floo Powder on the table where Mrs. Weasley could find it.

"No thank you." Hermione smiled warmly. Sirius always asked after her: did she need anything, can he get her something. Ron never did. In fact, he always barked his requests when she got up, like she was his maid or house-elf, no worse, his mother.

"I'm going to see if Ginny is around," Hermione said as she walked toward the door.

"Okay. Are you staying for dinner? Kretcher is making Beef Wellington tonight."

"I'd love to Sirius, thank you."

"My pleasure." He strode over to her, taking her hand in his, and once again kissed the knuckles of her hand. Hermione blushed.

Leaving the kitchen, she went to the drawing room, where she found Ginny in Harry's lap, making out on the sofa. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. The couple jumped, literally. Ginny flew off Harry's lap to the opposite wall. This was fortunate, because had she not, she would be on the floor, as fast as Harry had stood.

"Oh, it's just you," panted Harry, his heart racing.

"Nice to see you too," chided Hermione.

"Don't mind him. My mum caught us earlier and he only barely escaped," Ginny laughed as a blush crept up Harry's face.

"Ginny can I steal you for a bit of girl talk?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Sure. You don't mind, do you Harry?" Ginny asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"Go ahead, you can use my room."

"Thanks," the young witches replied in unison. The giggled as they walked out the room and up the stairs.

"So what's up," Ginny inquired as she plopped down onto the bed.

"I have a problem," Hermione started as she sat, crossed legged, next to her friend.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No Ginny! Good gods! No, no, that's not it at all."

"Ok. You don't have to seem too offended. Us Weasley's are pretty fertile, so it's a genuine issue, you know."

Holding back laughter, Hermione began again. "Ginny. I think I want to dump your brother."

"'Bout time!"

"What! Ginny! I don't … I never …"

"Hermione, Ron is a git. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve a Black knight in shinning armor."

"Ginny, its 'white knight.'"

"Oh, right. My _mistake_," Ginny hinted.

"About that." Hermione wondered how to begin. But, since Ginny was her best friend, she decided to just go for it. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"I know he more than likes you Hermione. I saw him take the page out of the Daily Prophet that had you photograph big as life on it."

"No, really?" Hermione could only hope. Sirius Black was a wealthy, gorgeous, devastatingly handsome man, and she was, well, her.

"Wonder what he does when he looks at it?" Ginny more gestured than implied what he might be doing, in private, to her image.

"Ginny!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Ginny had to pause to keep from breaking out into laughter. "So how are you going to kick my lump of a brother to the curb?"

"Well, I'm going to ask him tonight about the hussy's address he got at Diagon Alley today. If he admits it, I'll let him down easy. If not, well, I won't make it pleasant." Hermione smirked.

"Can I tell Harry?" Ginny blurted.

"What?"

"Can I tell Harry you're dumping Ron? Hermione, he'll be so proud of you."

"What? Why would he be … Do you two talk about us?"

Ginny suddenly found her fingernails very interesting, so she kept looking at them when she talked. "We were only talking about how wonderful you are, and how un-wonderful Ron has been lately. And well, that you're so smart, you'd probably figure this out. And that since you're so smart, you'll figure out Sirius likes you. And being SO smart and all, that you'd take Sirius to the ball, so that the whole world knows you dumped Ron the git, to go out with Sirius the Black knight."

Hermione wanted to be upset at her two best friends for talking about her behind her back, but Ginny had been so funny when she nervously told Hermione her side, that she couldn't be mad.

Still looking at her fingers, afraid that the wrath of Hermione would be staring her down, Ginny didn't notice the mischievous look on Hermione's face. Hermione lunged at her friend, unbeknownst to her, and knocked her on her back. Thinking Hermione was angry, Ginny struggled just enough, that even though Hermione had started laughing, the two fell to the floor with a loud thump. The two were howling, with laughter, but when Harry and Sirius flew into the room, they thought something bad had happened.

"Oh my gods! Are you hurt?" Harry yelled.

"What happened?" chorused Sirius.

The women looked up to see the men in the doorway, flabbergasted. They couldn't help but begin laughing again. The men, while confused, were happy they weren't hurt, went over to help the ladies off the floor. Sirius held Hermione's hand as she got to her feet, using her other hand, she wiped away the tears that had formed from all the laughter.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked her, now that she was coherent.

She looked at the man, pondering his question. Yes, she was all right. More all right than she had been in a long while. She was about to change her life forever, and his too. "I'm alright Sirius." She paused, "Do you think you and I could get together tomorrow?" When his eyes grew wide with concern she followed up with, "Just to talk. Nothings wrong. Okay?"

"Sure Hermione, no problem. Tomorrow, you and I. It's a date."

Hermione's heart swelled. "Great, it's a date," she happily replied.

"What's a date, Hermi?"

_Oh great, Ron_, both Sirius and Hermione thought.

"Ronald, Sirius and I were going to meet for a chat tomorrow. You know, just… a… RONALD, is that lipstick on your collar?"

Ron's eyes grew wide. _THINK_, he shouted to himself.

"It's probably yours Hermi," Ron said, proud that he was thinking on his feet.

"I don't wear lipstick Ron, not on an everyday basis. And I wouldn't definitely never wear THAT color RONALD." Ron was stuck. "Did you floo over to see that blonde who gave you her address?"

"I … er … Hermi, I …"

"I'm sick of it Ronald!"

CRACK! Someone had apparated up to the lading outside Harry's room.

"What's going on, it's almost supper time, the table hasn't even been set," Mrs. Wesley announced, as she opened the door. Walking in she stood behind Ron, and saw Hermione, face as red as ever, sending daggers with her looks at toward the youngest Weasley son.

"What's going on," Mrs. Weasley firmly inquired.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be Ginny's roommate at the Burrow, since I have no desire to date someone who's cheated on me," Hermione told the matriarch, firmly but calmly.

"As for you Ronald. We're THROUGH. I'm going with Ginny to get my things from the Burrow," she said. Addressing Mrs. Weasley again, "Thank you for your hospitality. I hope this does not disrupt our relationship, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was fighting back tears. She was happy to ditch Ron, but she didn't want to lose her wizarding family.

"Hermione dear, nothing would change that. You are always welcome to visit, though I understand if you owl first, before dropping by," Mrs. Weasley told the young witch sincerely. Now, she turned her attention to her son.

"RONALD WEALSEY," she began, but before she could continue her scolding, he ran away, out the door, squeezing past her. "OOOOO!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before she apparated after him, to cut him off at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny and Harry went out on the landing to watch the scene unfold. Leaving Sirius and Hermione standing in Harry's bedroom.

Closest to the door, Sirius carefully shut it. He turned to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to gain her composure, wringing her hands nervously. Sirius sat on the bed next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. He took his other hand and covered her nervously moving hands in her lap, she stilled. Resting his head against the top of her head, the both let out a small sigh. She giggled at their matching responses to the situation.

"Sooooooo," Sirius inquired. "Does this have anything to do with our "date" tomorrow?"

"Heh," Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Well … sort of."

Sirius sat patiently. Dumping her boyfriend of several years, after he had cheated on her wasn't exactly an emotionally easy task to undergo. While he waited for her to find the words, he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I like you Sirius."

His heart almost leapt out of his chest. She felt the same. _This is great!_

"I like you too Hermione."

"So, how do we do this?"

_Do this? DO WHAT? Aren't you jumping a few steps Hermione?_

"Do what? I don't understand, Hermione," he whispered into the top of her head, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and never letting go of her hands.

She maneuvered herself under his touch, carefully, so that he didn't think she was trying to shake him off. She turned so that she was facing him. She took one of her hands out from under his, and placed in on his thigh.

His heart skipped a beat. _Maybe she does want to skip steps._ When he looked in her eye he saw that's not what she meant.

"Sirius. We live awfully public lives. How do we go about seeing each other? Letting people know I dumped Ron because he cheated, not because I left him for you. I don't want them to think I'm some sort of …"

But he cut her off. He stopped her terrified rant the best way he knew how, he kissed her: a very soft, chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Startled at first she sat there, staring at his closed eyelids. When he gently increased pressure on her lips, she responded. Her eyes fell closed and she reciprocated his pressure with the equal, gentle press of her lips. Sirius felt Hermione respond, leaning into the kiss more and gently moving her thumb on his thigh. _Oh gods, what is she doing? She'll undo me if she keeps this up._ Sirius pulled back just a bit, causing Hermione to let out a small whimper of protest. She cracked open her eyelids a just a hair to see him smiling at her.

"Hmm," Hermione questioned, momentarily finding herself incapable of speech.

"You're right. We need to address this properly. I don't want you the subject of a smear campaign."

"Or you to be considered a home wrecker, Sirius. Most people expect Ron and I to get married someday soon."

She was right. Seeing two of the Golden Trio together made the whole wizarding world happy; they were the Golden Couple. Not anymore though.

"I have an idea," Sirius declared, sitting up straight, and was looking very happy with himself. Hermione paused, waiting for him to share, but he sat there, beaming at her.

"Okay. Are you going to share with me Sirius, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Force it out of me? How would you go about doing that, Miss Granger?" He lifted an eyebrow in question to her.

"Like this, Mr. Black." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up into his lap and kissed him. Just a small little kiss, a tease. He whimpered this time; the kiss was just too short.

"You're torturing me, woman."

"Ok, so talk. Or I'll have to torture you further," she said with a mischievous look on her face.

"You can't make me talk," Sirius claimed, hoping to goad her into it, wanting to see her in action.

She nodded, understanding his refusal to talk; the look of mischief never left her face. Sirius thought she was going to get up, then he though she was just shifting her weight for another kiss. Then he realized what torture she was doing. She sat in his lap, moving her hips, just enough to be seductive, to get his undivided attention. Sirius groaned his approval and when he went to pull her in for a kiss, she stopped. She stared at him, mischief in her eyes, but a very stern look on her face.

"Talk," she commanded. He copied her severe look.

"If I must," he declared. She grinned, because she got to find out, and she hadn't thought about what further "torture" she could inflict on him.

She sat and listened to his plan, nodding occasionally, with a giggle here and there. After agreeing to the plan, they called Harry and Ginny in to help them. After accepting the congratulations from the younger couple about the new relationship, Sirius filled them in on their roles in the plan. While Ron was her brother, Ginny didn't hesitate to help Hermione deliver his comeuppance.

The plans were set. It had to happen soon, before Ron escaped the wrath of his mother. (Ginny and Harry informed the new couple that as they planned, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Ron in the drawing room, tearing him a new one.) So Harry went to Diagon Alley to wait for Hermione and Ginny. Sirius had the plan, but he couldn't participate, so that Ron thought nothing of it, unknowing that not only had Sirius developed this plan for his public disgrace, but had planned on stealing Hermione from him all along.

~*~

Harry was placing an order for a new broom for Ginny (Galleons compliments of his godfather). He had spent a couple minutes walking around the shop. Taking his time and care, almost as if Ginny wasn't actually expecting the gift. He had just been handed his receipt, noting that the shopkeeper gave Harry the customary "Boy-who-lived" discount. Harry smiled and thanked the man most sincerely. Then he heard it.

"HARRY! HARRY POTTER! HARRY!"

Harry held back his grin, remembering that if he heard Hermione yell that way any other day, he'd be worried. Breaking into his "worried" look, Harry ran out into Diagon Alley, wand drawn, noticing that her yell had the desired effect, drawing everyone into the street to witness the scene being made.

"Hermione, what's wrong," Harry said loud enough for all to hear, but not yelling.

"He cheated on me Harry! RON WEASLEY CHEATED ON ME!"

Shock and awe was the reaction of the crowd.

"What! Hermione, how do you know?"

Yes, the crowd thought, how _do_ you know?

"He had lipstick on his collar when he came home." Harry and everyone gave her the look like, "it could have been yours."

"I don't wear lipstick most days Harry!" Hermione bellowed.

CRACK!

Ginny appeared a few stores down.

"Oh Hermione I'm glad I found you!" Ginny declared. It couldn't seem like she knew where the witch had gone, despite the whole thing being orchestrated.

"Ginny, how could he!" Ginny marveled, she never realized that her friend could be such a good actress.

"Hermione! The whole family is worried about you. Mom wanted to make sure you were okay, and that everyone thinks Ronald Weasley is a prat for cheating on you Hermione!"

This got everyone in the crowd's nod of approval. Harry, looking around saw that everyone not only believed the story, but also took Hermione's side. _Excellent, Sirius' plan worked_, he thought.

"Let's take you to my place Hermione, Ginny will help get your things to move out."

Hearing this the crowd knew that the Golden Couple were done. While it disappointed them, they were more disappointing in Ron.

Satisfied that their charade had the intended effect, Harry, Ginny and Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

As they landed in the back garden of the Black residence, they were laughing so hard they barely noticed Sirius sitting on the stone bench next to the door.

"It went well I take it," the older wizard offered the group.

"Sirius it was brilliant! They all know what happened!" Harry said excitedly.

"I can't wait for the Daily Prophet tomorrow!" Ginny said.

The young couple walked into the kitchen, giggles still wafting into the backyard as they closed the door.

Hermione was smiling down at the still seated Sirius. He smiled back up at her as he pat the seat beside him. She sat next to him; they held hands, threading fingers together. They didn't have to talk, just enjoying the other's company.

~*~

Dinner that night was quiet. It was just Sirius and Harry. Ginny had taken Hermione to pack her things, since Mrs. Weasley had flooed them, letting them know Ron was "gods knows where."

"So," Harry started, keeping his eyes on his plate while they continued eating.

"What?" He responded.

"Did you set the him up? Or was is just coincidence?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said, though a smile crept to his face.

"Sirius, you can tell me, you know."

"Harry." The two looked across the table at one another now. "I did not. I didn't have to. You know what I've thought about Hermione and Ron. How bad I thought he was to her, and for her, for that matter. I'm just glad she found out now before their relationship became permanent."

"Me too," Harry said. They continued their meal in a quiet, but happy mood.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were giggling in Ginny's room. Despite Hermione moving out, they were both pleased how things had progressed that day. Folding and shrinking down Hermione's clothes, and wrapping and shrinking her valuables, Hermione packed the items into her trunk.

"Hermione," Ginny said becoming incredibly serious and suddenly standing perfectly still. It frightened Hermione, thinking there was a vampire behind her.

"What is it Gin?"

"Where are you going?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm moving out, remember." She laughed like her friend had recently received a concussion and was making a simple slip.

"Riiiiiiiiight. But to WHERE?"

_OH, crap_. Hermione suddenly became very worried. Her parents had moved permanently to Australia, and she hadn't ever gotten a place of her own, finding the Burrow more than suitable.

"Mi, maybe you should floo Sirius," Ginny offered, not bothering to hide the smirk on her face, knowing that she just told her best friend to ask her new boyfriend, of less than a day, to move in together.

"They … he …" Hermione was trying to explain, that since Sirius had come back from the veil, his had his home remodeled, turning the place into common areas on the first floor, but the other two stories had been turned into two separate apartments for its male tenants.

"Ginny, they don't have any spare rooms," Hermione finally squeaked out.

"Oh, I'm sure Sirius won't mind sharing with _you_ Mi." Ginny was torturing her friend. While Hermione wasn't a virgin anymore, she had only slept with Ron in the last two months. She was still quite shy about sex, and dating the former playboy of the wizarding world did not help the situation.

"I … uh …" Hermione wasn't able to speak to Ginny right now, let alone ask her new boyfriend if she could move in. Ginny knew this, and since she was having so much fun, figured she could help her friend out. Ginny opened the door, left the room, and went down the stairs, into the kitchen. She grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, called Grimmauld Place and stuck her head in. Sitting in the kitchen were Sirius and Harry, each enjoying a butterbeer and chuckling at something.

"Hiya guys!"

"Hi Ginny!" Chimed Harry.

"Hey" Sirius replied to the girl.

"Sirius, Hermione is almost packed." She began.

"Does she need a hand getting her things through?" Sirius offered, having not previously considered her things might not make it through with one floo.

"Yeah, could you give her a hand? Mom wants me here tonight, since one child is already M-I-A."

"No problem, I'll be right there," Sirius said, as he stood from the table.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Ginny said as she blew him a kiss, before popping her head back.

Ginny stood up from the fireplace to find Hermione eyeing her.

"He's coming now to help bring your stuff over," Ginny offered by way of explanation.

"You asked … what … he …" Hermione tried to wrap her head around what was going on.

"No. I just said you were almost done packing. He asked if you needed help bringing your things over, I said he could come help." With a whoosh, Sirius emerged from the hearth, brushing soot off his shirt. He hadn't bothered with robes since it was just a friend's house.

"Trunk in your room Gin?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes. Thanks again Sirius." Ginny happily replied.

Hermione stood. She just couldn't process what was going on.

"Hello love," Sirius said to his new girlfriend. As he made he was toward the stairs, he stopped to place a small kiss on Hermione's lips before striding on to help her move.

Hermione thought she had lost it. Not twelve hours earlier she was in a long-term relationship with Ron, and now she was moving in with her new boyfriend, _THE_ Sirius Black.

Hermione hadn't moved by the time Sirius came down with her trunk, levitated in front of him. He grabbed her hand and gently escorted her to the fireplace.

"Thanks again Sirius!" Ginny said, to the leaving couple.

"Thank you Ginny, for all your help today," Sirius said. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione whispered "bye" as she stepped in the green flames, carrying Crookshanks, and emerged in the hearth at Grimmauld Place. Harry was at the sink, placing his and Sirius' plates in the sink for Kretcher to clean later.

"Mi. Glad you're here. Ginny and I are going into muggle London tomorrow, I wanted to know if you and Sirius wanted to join us?"

Hermione stood there. Still confused. Sirius appeared over her shoulder, putting her trunk on the now cleared kitchen table.

"I think we'll spend tomorrow getting Hermione settled, unpacked and all, you understand. Some other time perhaps?" Sirius offered.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Night guys!" Harry departed the kitchen smiling.

Placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder Sirius called Kretcher.

"Please take this trunk up to our room Kretcher. We'll unpack tomorrow."

"Yes Master and Misses. Will you needs anythings else tonight, Master?"

"I don't think so Kretcher. We'll see you in the morning." Sirius said, dismissing the house elf.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Sirius asked, not pressuring, but with a gentle tone.

"No I'm fine," she said softly.

"Okay. Do you want to go up to bed?"

"Okay."

Sirius held Hermione's hand, cause he could now, as they walked up to the third floor landing. He paused at the door. Hermione looked up nervously at him. _He changed his mind. He doesn't want to do this now_.

"You don't mind staying with me, do you, Mi?" His expression turned from happy, to unsure.

"What? Oh, No! Sirius! I want to, I just thought that you might resent me for putting you in this situation. I didn't mean to take over your life … that's all."

He relaxed at her words. "Hermione, you aren't intruding. I want you in my life. I am happy to have you. I just want you to feel like the independent woman you are. I don't want you to think living here makes you any less yourself."

Hermione smiled. Ron had talked to her about moving into a place together, always acting like Hermione would be a stay at home witch, like his mother is. Hermione thought she would be in Romania cooking and cleaning while Ron was out shoveling dragon poop. Hermione giggled.

Sirius looked at her, a smile on his face, but with his eyebrow rose in question.

"I am just happy to be with you, Sirius." He smiled wider.

Before she knew what was going on, Sirius had scooped her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her over the threshold. She smiled as he let her feet touch back on the ground, though he didn't let go of her.

"I want you to know Hermione, I'm serious about you. This isn't a fling for me love." His face was warm, he was sincere and she could see he meant it.

"I know. I am too." He saw she was serious. Despite how they fell together today, both had wanted this for a long time, both in secret and not-so-secret.

"Besides," Hermione said, "I thought you were always _serious_."

"Hardy har har." Sirius fake laughed. "Like I've never heard that before."

She grinned at him, she's always wanted to use that pun. He grinned back at her. He leaned down to rest his lips on hers. The kiss was just as gentle as their first early in day. Wrapping her arms around him tighter, he let a soft moan escape into the silent room. She leaned her head back, but didn't pull away from the embrace.

"I …" she began.

"Don't worry, love. We don't have to jump into anything. I plan on keeping you around for a century or two," he winked at her, and pulled her into a hug. He breathed in, smelling her sweet floral shampoo. Her head buried against his chest, he smelled of a masculine musk, mild and not overpowering, but sensual.

"Lets get some rest. We can talk in the morning," Sirius mumbled into her hair before he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, okay." She said, sated in his touch. He stepped over to the bed, grabbing the poster near "his side" of the head of the bed, starting to take off his boots.

"Sirius, love." He looked up at her, his heart leapt at her use of the endearing term. She blushed a bit, noticing her words and his reaction to it, not that she was ashamed. "Where am I sleeping?"

He continued to undress; removing socks after the boots, his shirt and was now taking his belt out of his trousers.

"Well, I don't know how muggles sleep, but normally, it's in the bed." He was just playing with her. She knew it too.

"Sirius, you know what I mean."

"I do. And you're welcome to share with me." Before she could protest, he continued. "I promise to behave myself, unless you don't want me to." He now had his mischievous face on, looking very much like he wanted her to say "no" to behaving.

"If you promise … that's good enough for me." She smiled. Going over to her trunk she rummaged through to find her nightclothes. She turned to find Sirius under the covers, all of his clothing in a pile on the floor. A pile, she noticed, which included his boxers.

When he saw her notice he chimed in "I will behave, you know you have to learn to trust me sooner or later."

"I trust you," she said. Her brain thought back to her "torture" of him before. She stepped into the bathroom, brushed her hair out, brushed her teeth, and changed into her tiny set of vest and boy-shorts.

She stepped out into the bedroom. Sirius had turned down the torches, but still left them on, enough for her to find her way to the bed without stubbing a toe. He saw her outfit and swallowed. Her nightclothes were skin tight and thin, almost transparent. It left almost nothing to the imagination. She dropped her dirty clothes on the floor by her trunk and picked up her wand. She stepped over to the bed and placed it on the nightstand.

"Are you sure you un-shrunk those when you took them out of your trunk?" Sirius asked.

"I am." She said. Her confidence was radiating off her. Sirius found this quality very attractive on her. Sirius was resting his head on his arm, propped up on one elbow, facing her. She was sitting in the bed. Feeling her confidence building, she lifted the covers to take a peek at her new boyfriend. She calmly returned the sheets back to their previous location. Sirius was enjoying the confident Hermione. Her obvious perusal of him made him hard.

"So, what do you think?" He asked her, he too was confident, having nothing below the sheets to be ashamed of.

"I'm pleased," was all she said. She lay back in bed, turned her head and wished him goodnight.

Sirius copied her, lying on his back, tenting the sheets as he did. She saw, and was pleased that it was her that had made this man react like that, her man. Pulling the sheet to her neck, Hermione wiggled out of her top, dropping it to the floor, gaining his attention. Placing her arms beside her, on top of the covers, the sheets were pressed against her breasts, showing her hard nipples through the fabric. Sirius turned again, propping his head on his hand again. Hermione could see lust fill his eyes; time for torture. Hermione grabbed her wand and declared _Nox_, extinguishing the torches. The room was pitch black. Hermione could hear him breathing, definitely not asleep.

"You're a gentleman, right Sirius?" Hermione asked with an innocent voice, the dark hiding her not-so-innocent face.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Good. Well, sleep tight."

Under the guise of getting comfortable in the new bed, Hermione wiggled her body up against Sirius', pressing her bum against his erection. He groaned at the intimate contact. She took his arm and placed it over her, placing his hand on her naked stomach, covering it with her own. His hand started stroking the deliciously soft skin. She let him move it, a bit, but when the stroke of his hand brushed the top of her shorts, she turned her head a bit.

"Sirius, you _promised_ you'd behave, remember?" Her tone wasn't scolding; it was mischievous.

He grunted, not removing his hand from her stomach, but kept his hands in the all-clear area.

"Tease." He told her.

"True. G'night." She replied, cheekily.

~*~

_I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'll post the next day when I get enough reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I hope to update soon.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, Sirius was still against her backside, with his erection still pressed against her ass. His leg was draped over hers, holding her in place. She smiled. She rolled carefully underneath his limbs so that she was facing him. His eyes still closed in sleep she began to trace his tattoos with her fingers. The feeling of his erection began to make her naughty side emerge. She began to kiss down his chest, tracing the tattoos with her tongue. As she shimmied down, his sleepy body complied, turning onto his back. Hermione straddled his body, continuing to kiss down his body, finding his navel; she licked a circle around it.

Sirius peered carefully, not wanting to give his conscious state away to the beautiful young woman on top of him. _She is gorgeous_, he thought. He watched as she inspected his naked member. She smiled. He couldn't help but smile at her; luckily she was so entranced in her inspection that she didn't notice. He watched her lick her lips, his cock twitched in appreciation. He continued watching as the young, apparently confident, witch, took him in her mouth. He couldn't help but let out a moan.

She shot up, abruptly. He grabbed her hips, making sure she didn't try to get away too far.

"You're awake!" She accused.

"_You_ woke me," he pointed out.

She didn't know what to do. Having spent so little of her time with Ron in bed, this was her first attempt at anything like it, and she would have rather practiced while Sirius was asleep and unknowing.

"I …" she began. She blushed.

"I didn't mean to," he tried to reassure her,

"No, it's … I mean …" While Sirius loved confident Hermione; he still appreciated her youth, especially with these situations.

"Sirius, I've never done, _this_, before. I don't want you to think I'm terrible, or something."

"You are amazing Hermione," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. With one hand he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to; and whenever you do want to do it, you're with me, remember? I won't judge you. This, US," he gestured with one hand, "the two of us is new to both of us. There is plenty we have to learn. So don't feel embarrassed, ever, about what we do in here. Understand?"

She nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded hungrily, lying back down on the bed, pulling her down with him. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. He took the opportunity to take her round little lip into his mouth and sucked on it. She traced his upper lip with her tongue. The two explored each other's mouth with their tongue, hand caressing the other's body all the while.

Hermione pulled slowly out of the kiss. She looked bashfully into his eyes. He looked lovingly at her. "Sirius," she asked.

"Hmm?" He said, as he stroked her hair.

"If I … I mean, you'd tell me if I wasn't doing _it_ right, right?"

He kissed her. "Hermione, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I _want _to Sirius. With you, I want to."

He nodded. She smiled. Shimming down his body again, she slid until she was face to face with Sirius' cock. He pushed himself back onto his elbows to watch his sexy girlfriend suck him.

Hermione wrapped her round, plump lips around his hard shaft. He moaned at the gentle touch her lips gave. She started to run her tongue under the head of his cock, causing him to fall back on to the bed. Still caressing with her tongue, she started to suck on his hard erection. At the first bit of suction, Sirius bucked his hips. Taking this as a good sign, Hermione continued sucking, sliding her head up and down his shaft. Sirius began to give incoherent words of encouragement. Understanding she was doing a good job, Hermione intensified her efforts. Taking a long journey up and down his massive length, Hermione bobbed her head, continuing to suck on him and stroking his shaft with her tongue. Hermione was able to understand when Sirius said something like "… oh gods … can't last … going to…." Determined to please him, Hermione continued until he came in her mouth. She waited for him to finish coming before she swallowed it all. That little bit of suction made Sirius buck his hips again. Hermione smiled down at him, as he looked up with half-hooded eyes.

"Mi, you … that was … wow."

Hermione blushed. "We should get up now, I've got to get settled before I go to work tomorrow."

"Work!" Sirius did not like the idea of his new, fabulous girlfriend leaving him so soon.

"I start my new job at Flourish & Blotts tomorrow."

Sirius knew this; she had told the whole gang two weeks ago when she found out she had gotten the job. Her fascination with books had gotten her the position, aiding shoppers in finding their books or making recommendations. Plus, it got her an employee discount. Research was Hermione's bread and butter, she loved to learn and her new job gave her the opportunity, allowing her to read when no customers were in the store.

"Did you get new robes to wear?' Sirius inquired, knowing the answer.

"I didn't. Since I don't have a job, I didn't have a whole lot to spend." She admitted, slightly embarrassed. Her boyfriend was one of the wealthiest wizards in Great Britain, and here she was, famous, without two Galleons to rub together.

"We can fix that. What do you say, brunch downstairs followed by new robes from Madam Malkins?"

"Sirius, you don't have to …"

"I know I don't have to," he interrupted. "That's why I want to. If I felt that's what you were after, we wouldn't be here." He sat up and kissed her.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said in-between kisses.

"You're welcome." He said during kisses, still.

"Sirius," she was cut off by a kiss.

"Mmm" he inquired.

"I seem to be back in bed," she noted, as her very naked boyfriend lay upon her almost naked form.

"Mmm hmm." He assured her. "I am going to repay the favor of your lovely wake-up call," he said lifting his eyebrows.

"But I thought. …" she started as he worked his way down to her naked breasts, a hand pulling her shorts off.

"I said we'd have brunch, we have hours before brunch, love." He said as he kissed his way down her stomach.

~*~

After Sirius spent an hour worshipping her body with his mouth, they showered and went downstairs for brunch. Kretcher had prepared a full English breakfast. Apparently Ginny had already come to collect her boyfriend, and left for the sightseeing tour of Muggle London, so it was just the two of them. They ate, enjoying the company. Sirius told Hermione about his escapades as a Marauder and his time in the Order, the first time around. Hermione told Sirius about school, her brief fling with Victor Krum and about the years she spent with Ron. While she hadn't wanted to talk about her ex.'s, Sirius said that her past has made her the woman she is today and he wouldn't change a thing.

"So, what about your ex.'s Sirius?"

Had Sirius had drink in his mouth, there would have been a spit take.

"Hermione, uh, while I don't wish to keep anything from you, ever," he emphasized, "I think it's important that you know, I have quite a few ex's."

"I realize that Sirius, but how about serious relationships? Long-term relationships, not just a one-night-er, or weekend fling."

Sirius blushed. Before he went to Azkaban, Sirius was known as a playboy, everyone knew, it was no secret. What Sirius didn't want to tell Hermione is that the reputation came because he had never had a girlfriend. Not a single relationship lasted more than a weekend.

"Hermione, I … I've n … you're … you're the first girlfriend I've had."

Hermione stared at him blankly. She could have sworn Sirius just told her that she was his first girlfriend.

Sirius stared back Hermione; did he seem pathetic? What was she thinking? Will she talk already?

"Hermione, did I say something … wrong?"

Hermione's stare turned into a smile. She got up from her seat and sat in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. She leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss. It took him a few seconds to respond, be he did eventually.

"Sirius. Thank you."

He was confused again. _Thank you, what's that for_?

Seeing the confusion on his face, she elaborated. "Thank you for choosing me to be your first girlfriend. I think it's sweet."

"You're the first girl I've ever cared about enough to make permanent. Semi-permanent. I mean, not that you couldn't be permanent, I just don't want to rush … I give up."

Hermione smiled at him, and giggled at his ranting. She noticed that he said she was permanent, but she wasn't going to hang that over his head, she wanted to see how things progressed naturally. After all, things between them progressed much faster with her and Sirius than they had ever with Ron.

After a few minutes of snuggling and kissing on the chair in the kitchen, Sirius' leg began to cramp, so, figuring it was time to call this round of making out done he broke the kiss.

"Okay. What do you say we put on some robes and head over to Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds great. Thank you again Sirius, it's so thoughtful of you."

"The least I could do," Sirius said with an aristocratic voice, placing a kiss on her hand, to boot.

They got changed in Sirius' room, leaving directions for Kretcher to unpack and un-shrink her clothes and place them on the bed; along with making room in a few drawers and the closet, for her to put her things.

Apparating from the back garden, they landed in Diagon Alley. As it was yesterday, there were plenty of witches and wizards on the busy high street, enjoying the warm weather the weekend was offering. The two strode arm in arm, doing their best to avoid the limelight, as was their fashion, but they did notice the occasional point or whisper from the people they passed by.

They reached Madam Malkin's and started walking the perimeter of the shop, looking at the various fabrics they could choose from. Hermione was willing to go with a very modest cotton/wool blend, but Sirius insisted that this momentous occasion called for something more classy, and insisted she get a silk robe. They found several lovely, appealing colors, but in the end Hermione chose the sky blue over lilac. As an assistance measured Hermione, Sirius whispered over the counter to Madam Malkin. The measuring done, the seamstress said that her robes would be ready in about an hour. So the two ventured off to see what other goods the street could offer.

Hermione stopped and looked at the price of owls, hoping to save up for one with her new income. With her calculations, based on her income, subtracting her self-mandated savings and basic cost of living, she would be able to purchase a lovely screech owl in just one month, two paychecks. She turned around in time to see Sirius just entering the store with two, cold lemonades. She smiled and gave him a gentle, chaste kiss of the lips for his effort. They looked around the store longer, admiring a beautiful snow owl, reminding them of lost friends. Sirius asked Hermione's opinion on getting another owl for Harry, and they decided that it was about time, but that Harry should choose his new companion. Sirius decided to talk to Harry this week, and they could come down to make the purchase the upcoming Saturday, the day after the Ministry ball.

Hermione pointed out the time to Sirius, and decided they could make a slow walk toward the tailor's shop. Upon entering, Madam Malkin requested Hermione try on her robe, to make sure that everything was in order. When they saw the robes were in perfect order, Madam Malkin wrapped the new robes in tissue and placed them in a bag opened on the counter. Sirius paid Madam Malkin, Hermione did not hear the amount not wanting to be rude, and they left the store. Hermione offered to hold the bag; after all it did have her new robes in it. When he handed it to her, she thought the weight did not seem right. She stopped and looked into the bag. Of course, while Hermione was getting measured, Sirius informed Madam Malkin that Hermione could not truly decide between the sky blue and the lilac, and that the young lady was to have a new robe in each color silk.

"SIRIUS BLACK." Hermione declared firmly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes love," he knew she knew, but he wasn't going to let her know he knew she knew.

"What's this about?"

"What's what?" Sirius fought to hide his smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me Sirius Black." She said giving a stern, prefect-look.

"Hermione, you deserve so much more than just two sets of robes. If you would let me spoil you, I would buy you everything and anything your heart desired."

"Sirius. I'm not with you because you can spoil me. I'm with you because you are a decent wizard, someone I enjoy being around. And because you're so hot, especially naked."

Sirius stared at her. So did a few middle-aged witches, who had been walking by, who heard her say it. Sirius cleared his throat and the witches took off at a brisk walk, but giggling just a few feet away.

Hermione walked up to the dumbfounded Sirius and kissed him, a little less chaste this time, grabbing the back of his head in one of her small hands. "Please, don't spoil me so much. I want to be independent. Ron tried to stifle me, turn me into a housewife. I don't mind you doting on me with affection, but gifts should be left for special occasions."

"Like days that end in 'y'?" Sirius offered.

"Like birthdays and holidays," Hermione clarified.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to restrain myself. But it may not always be possible, you realize?"  
"Just do your best," she suggested and sealed it with a small peck on the lips.

They returned to Grimmauld Place after reaching their compromise. Kretcher greeted them in the kitchen, taking Hermione's new robes to their room. He popped down a second later, retrieving a cold pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses. Kretcher collected their discarded robes and left to give them privacy. They took their drinks to the drawing room, enjoying the comfortable silence. Hermione had her feet tucked to her side and a book draped over her knee. Sirius had an arm around Hermione and was occasionally reading over her shoulder. Ever few minutes, she would ask him if she should get a book for him, he said no, and they went back to how they were. When their pumpkin juice ran out, they decided to get Hermione settled in.

Hermione made quick work of her things, which amazed Sirius, since she had such an extensive wardrobe, a huge number of books, a small chintz chair and collection of tea cups, which her mother started her on, getting one from every country she visited. When the clothes were away and a few empty boxes transfigured into more bookshelves for the drawing room, the two collapsed into the small loveseat Sirius had in the sitting room adjoining his bedroom. Hermione nuzzled Sirius' chest with her nose.

"Can I just sit here, and never move again?" she asked.

"I'm happy to let you. Though I don't think you'd have that job at Flourish & Blotts for very long."

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione's thoughts drifted for a moment. "I think I'll enjoy helping people. I've had enough adventure and fame in my life; I don't need to accomplish anything more. Right?"

Sirius could tell from her tone she wanted an answer. Personally, Sirius never thought Hermione as the retail kind-of-gal. He envisioned her as Minister of Magic someday. Her settling in for a long, boring job, selling books wasn't what he imagined.

"Hermione, if you want to sell books, you'll be great. Mind, I think you'll be great at whatever you want to do. You could become Minister of Magic, or go shovel dragon dung with Ron in Romania. On second thought, no, no, you can shovel dragon dung right here, no need to go with that dunderhead. But still," he reigned in his thoughts at the request of Hermione's 'get on with it' look, "you are a smart, intelligent woman. I didn't just say you're the brightest witch your age to get into your pants you know. Not back then anyway. Ouch!" Hermione giggled and gave him a playful elbow to the ribs for his cheekiness.

Hermione was quiet for a long while. Sirius just held onto her as she reclined in his arms. He gently ran his fingers up and down the length of her forearm. She wound and unwound the same curl of hair around her finger, over and over, thinking.

"It's okay if I just take this job for a little while, right?" Hermione offered up.

"Of course. You can take this job, and catch up on some reading. _Then_ you can decide on a career path. This is just a job, a way to make money and get your feet wet. And before you say anything else, know that I will support you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you," she said. Her body relaxed into Sirius more. They sat there, doing nothing, together, for almost an hour. Kretcher popped in to take dinner requests and to inform his master that young Master Potter had flooed to say he would be joining the Weasley's for dinner and would be home later in the evening.

~*~

Kretcher popped back down to the kitchen to prepare a cheese pizza for the couple. Kretcher liked the young Mistress and was happy to have another person in the house to wait on. He daydreamed about little Blacks running around Grimmauld Place, and Kretcher popping in and out, all over the house, chasing them. Misses was young, and there was time for many children. Kretcher smiled at the thought, carrying on, kneading pizza dough.

~*~

"So," Sirius said, eyebrows rose with mischief. While Hermione was curled into his side, she could hear his expression in his tone.

"Didn't we do that this morning?" Hermione offered.

"No." He said playfully, but firmly.

Next thing Hermione knew, Sirius had lifted her in his arms and he was carrying her to the bed. She giggled as he threw her unceremoniously onto the large bed.

"What we did this morning, Mi, was fun. This," he paused to magic their clothes off them, "is something completely different. And _much_ more enjoyable." His eyes weren't mischievous anymore they were lustful.

Hermione grew wet under his gaze. He wanted her. She could see in his eyes the passion he had, and it hit her that he wanted her, Hermione Granger. She sat, up, grabbed his arms and pulled him into a kiss. She kissed him passionately as she fought back tears. She realized that she truly cared about him, and that for once, the feeling was mutual. Hermione knew she loved Sirius Black as they made love for the first time. It was slow and passionate. Their sweat covered bodies ground together as they explored every inch of each other. Sirius reveled in the feel of her firm breasts in his hands. Hermione loved the look of his tattoo-covered arms flexed holding himself up, as he pumped himself into her. Feeling truly safe, for the first time during sex, Hermione felt comfortable enough to get on top. Rocking into a steady rhythm, seeing the passion in Sirius' eyes as she rode him. She was working him to climax, and as he got closer, he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her. The feel of his long shaft thrusting so hard inside her made her cum around his hard cock. The sensation pushed Sirius over the edge as he cum inside her. She lay on top of him, catching her breath.

Having warded the door before they began, Kretcher had to knock at the bedroom door, to let them know dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Yelling their thanks through the door, the two got a fairly chaste shower together. Getting dressed, Sirius could not take his eyes of Hermione. She was beautiful; there was no doubt. But he was afraid for some reason. He was afraid she might leave him. A thought, that with every other girl before, it wouldn't have seemed so scary. But with Hermione, he couldn't bare to let her go. He knew this already. It occurred to him then that he loved her.

Hermione looked at Sirius, he was staring at her. "Sirius, are you okay?"

He shook from his stupor. "'M fine love." He smiled at her. She returned the smile, though not entirely convinced; but she figured that he'd tell her what was on his mind in his own time.

They walked down stairs to find a scene reminiscent of "Lady and The Tramp" waiting for them in the kitchen. Kretcher had placed a red-and-white-checkered tablecloth on the table, a candlestick and a large bottle of red wine with two goblets. The couple laughed at Kretcher's enthusiasm.

"I's will get rid of them if Master or Misses wants," Kretcher said as he took the fresh pizza out of the oven.

"It's lovely Kretcher, thank you," Hermione said honestly.

"It's the nicest pizza dinner I've ever had," Sirius added.

Kretcher smiled, well that's what they guessed he was doing with his face, anyway.

Cutting the pizza and setting it out for them, Kretcher left them in peace. The two chatted about nothing in particular, laughing and smiling at the light-hearted affair. It was when they had finished the pizza and were polishing off the last of the bottle of wine when Harry and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

"We're home!" Harry yelled. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?" He asked his girlfriend.

"You yelled in my ear." Ginny was very much her mother's daughter, the stern look on her face making the fact more than evident.

"Sorry." He apologized as the two walked into the kitchen.

Sirius was holding Hermione's hand with one hand and was holding his goblet, taking a sip of wine, with the other hand. Hermione had a recently emptied glass on the table in front of her, and was covering Sirius' hand, sandwiching his between her own. The two looked in their element. Hermione had been telling Sirius about one of the many times she and Harry (neglecting to mention Ron was there) had gotten into trouble during their tenure at Hogwarts. She turned to look at her friends as they entered.

"Harry! Are you looking forward starting Auror training tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I am thrilled. Even though this is just the classroom portion, it should be a good time." Harry told the three as he went to grab butterbeers for the group. He lifted up two toward Sirius, who shook his head, declining the offer for more drinks.

"It's getting late, and I don't want Hermione to be late her first day at the new job." Sirius explained as he and Hermione got up from the table.

"Oh, that's right, good luck Mi!" Ginny cooed.

"Yeah, good luck Hermione." Harry chimed in.

Hermione gave Harry a good luck kiss on the cheek, and hugged Ginny goodbye as she and Sirius ventured off to bed. Sirius reminded Ginny not too leave too late or her mother wouldn't let the four of them forget about the indiscretion for a month. Sirius and Hermione left the kitchen, leaving the younger couple to say their goodbyes for the evening.

Once they reached their room, Hermione and Sirius got ready for bed, sharing the bathroom space with ease, as though they had been going through this same routine for years together. When Hermione noticed that Sirius regularly wore nothing to bed, she decided that she could do the same; after all, he had been a gentleman the previous evening.

Sirius wiped his face on his towel, and looked into the bedroom to see his naked girlfriend turning down the sheets on his side, before climbing across the bed. He stepped out of the bathroom, (the torches going out automatically, like they were charmed to do with no one in the room), and strutted toward the bed.

Hermione had settled into her side of the bed when she saw Sirius make his way toward her. She expertly held back any sign of amusement from rising to the surface, though she did feel that he was doing an excellent impression of a peacock at the moment.

"I thought you were the one that said I needed sleep for my big day tomorrow?" Hermione questioned Sirius as he lay on his side facing her, showing her how much he approved of her sleeping garments, rather her lack there of.

"No better thing to put you to sleep than some vigorous exercise," Sirius explained.

"Ah ha," Hermione responded, nodding as though she had been taught something very important in school.

Hermione squealed as Sirius pulled her across the bed into her arms.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Harry yelled from the floor above.

"Sorry!" The two yelled in unison. Laughing together, Sirius reluctantly let go of Hermione so that he could grab his wand to ward and silence the bedroom.

Sirius stared up at Hermione, her abundance of hair cascading around them. Her firm breasts pressed against his chiseled chest, while his erection was pressed into her stomach.

"I didn't mean to scare you before." Sirius said, and when he saw the need to explain enter Hermione's eyes, he continued. "When I used the word permanent. It sort of slipped out. When I look at you Hermione, I don't like the idea of you not staying with me."

"I know the feeling. It hasn't been that long, but I feel like we have a real connection to one another. I don't want to push anything, but everything seems to be clicking into place," she explained. Hermione could tell that the weight he had been carrying with him since the afternoon had been released. She was relieved that this was why he was upset, and it wasn't anything horrible. Sirius finding himself infatuated with her was hardly a problem in her book.

"May I?" Hermione asked Sirius, gesturing toward his wand. When he nodded his approval, she picked up his wand, and with a silent spell, her hair neatly and elegantly piled on top of her head. With one last flick, the lights were out, and she placed Sirius' wand back on his nightstand.

Sirius reached up, cupping the back of her head, pulling Hermione into a warm, slow kiss. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip. He sucked her lip into his mouth, a flood of warmth washing over her. Hermione let her hands slide down his cheeks, onto his shoulders and down his chest. While Sirius was worshipping her lips with his own, Hermione pushed off a bit pressing against him so that she could grab his nipples.

"Ooo!" Sirius squealed.

Hermione gave him a mock-questioning glance. "Should I stop?" she asked.

"Just caught me by surprise, that's all. Please, continue."

Hermione ran her hands over Sirius' muscular body. She loved how he felt. Ron was soft and squishy, almost like he still had his baby fat. Sirius was definitely a man, and being with him made her feel good. Knowing that this handsome, sexy MAN was with her, wanted HER.

Sirius was enjoying Hermione's touches. She was worshipping his body and he was drinking in the sensation. He had wanted to be with Hermione since he'd come back form the Veil. Her heroism and humble nature was amazing to him. She was a brilliant and powerful witch, humble despite being famous, and had the most fabulous little body.

Hermione slowly lowered herself onto Sirius, sliding him inside her. She sat still at first, enjoying the sensation. Sirius was much larger than Ron and she was marveling at how good it felt that he filled her completely, stretching her around his member.

Sirius thrust into her, waking her from her reverie. Hermione looked down at him with a smile and look of pure contentment in her eyes. Sirius returned her smile, the same feelings reflected in his eyes. Sirius gently pulled her against he chest; and, careful not to separate themselves, he rolled them over so that he was on top. Kissing her gently, he rocked his hips, slowly making love to the woman.

Hermione sucked Sirius' lower lip into her mouth, stubble beneath his lip rubbed against the inside of her lip. She grinned, biting his lips slightly, causing Sirius to jerk into Hermione roughly. He opened his eyes to see the minx, who had let go of his lip, grinning at him like a fool.

"All you have to do is ask, love. We can do this rougher," he told her with a feral grin taking over his features.

"Harder," was her solitary command.

Sirius began to thrust into her, shaking the bed with each stroke. Hermione was moaning beneath him. Sirius was in heaven; there was no other scenario that could beat where he was. He listened to Hermione's moans growing in intensity, his name lustfully falling off her lips. Sirius knew she was close, and so was he.

Sirius leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe. Whispering in her ear "Come with me."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Sirius gazing upon her. She had to close her eyes as her orgasm crashed through her. Her body shaking and shivering as Sirius came inside her. He slowly fell to her side, not wanting to separate, but knowing laying on her would be comfortable for neither of them.

Sirius lay there, holding Hermione as she fell asleep. He kissed her head as he felt sleep dragging him under. "I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sirius," she whispered back, as they both were claimed by sleep.


End file.
